


He comes with flowers

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [10]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: Eorien is a high elf living in the tree city of Kelethin. Lately, her comfortable life has felt suffocating to her, and dreams of great magic and ancient knowledge has been haunting her.





	1. Chapter 1

Eorien sat by her desk, lost in a daydream. She had spent the day researching legends and myths of the mage Varsoon, and now her thoughts drifted to his workshops and the tomes she assumed would still be there. An absent smile lingered on her lips as she imagined herself studying the books on enchanting said to be guarded by Thimzem the lich.

There was a knock on the door. The high elf frowned slightly at being disturbed whilst she was indulging in pleasant fantasies, but she pushed back the chair and went to answer the call. As she opened the door to her house, a man bowed deeply to her. "Lady Eorien, I presume?" She confirmed, with a puzzled glance at the wrapped parcel he held in his arms. "Ah, my lady, then these flowers are for you." The man smiled warmly, offering her the parcel. She accepted the gift, bewildered. "Flowers? For me? Who sent them?" she asked as she carefully unwrapped them to reveal an armful of fragrant, perfectly white lilies.

"He did not state his name, but he did write a card, madam." The man smiled at the elf, who breathed the scent from the beautiful flowers with her eyes half-closed. "It appears you have an admirer, my lady." Eorien's eyes opened, her rosy cheeks revealing her delighted embarrassment. She wanted to read the card, but not in front of the messenger. With a smile, she thanked the man and paid him for his efforts, closing the door. Her heart raced. Hugging the flowers, she walked up the stairs to the kitchen, found a vase large enough to hold them all and arranged the flowers in the vase. Only after watering them, she took a pair of scissors and cut the string tying the envelope to a stem. Her hands trembled as she opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

_My Lady, you know me not, but I hope you will forgive a man for his boldness in sending you flowers, for I am a man in love. Each morning, you pass the window of my study and the morning sun itself in all its blushing beauty cannot compare with the loveliness, elegance and grace that you possess. I regret that I have not approached you before, for as I write this it is with a heavy heart. I am being called away by my company to fight in Kunark. My lady, I will always treasure the memories of you, radiant like dawn herself. I pray that you will always be safe, and loved._

There was no signature. She turned the card to study the other side, but there was no writing there. A secret admirer.

From the shadows across the street, Aidien watched his sister standing by her kitchen table, holding a card with a smile on her lips, her gaze clouded with dreams. Lilies had always been her favorite flowers. It warmed his heart to see her cheeks blushed, to see her smile like that. He wondered if any man had ever touched her heart. She had been distracted and sad lately, and he had only wanted to see her smiling again. If in his heart, he knew what he had done was unfair and wrong - he ignored it. He enjoyed the sight of her breathing the scent of the lilies with a delighted smile, and was glad that he could at least add some joy to her life, even if it was just an illusion.


	2. Break away

As of late, a restless yearning had crept into her mind and soul. The walls of her home seemed to inch closer day by day, her many tomes could no longer satisfy her curiosity and thirst for knowledge. She had come into habit of taking long walks, each day taking her closer to the borders of the Faydark forest where she'd stretch out on emerald grass lost in daydream, while blushing clouds drifted slowly across twilit skies. Varsoon. Miragul. Everling. Mayong Mistmoore. Their names would live on for as long as legend still carried the memories of what they accomplished.

Eorien frowned slightly, her eyes mirroring the darkness of dusk embracing her. What would she ever accomplish, studying dusty books and parched, shriveled scrolls? She sought knowledge, but texts and images no longer sufficed to satisfy her deep need for understanding. For enlightment.

She breathed a sigh of annoyance, rolling over to her stomach to rest her chin in her hands. Shadows gathered as the last rays of sun gave Eorien one last loving kiss, her skin glowing softly in the velvety darkness that ensued. For a while, she had thought herself having a secret admirer, one that would perhaps whisk her away to a life of adventure. As the lovely lilies he'd sent her withered and died, so died her hopes of another life.

A thought stirred, a lingering memory of daydreams now brought to life by her discontent and unruly, wild longing to uncover the great mysteries. _She could leave._ She would not have to wait for adventure to come to her doorstep. She could seek out the legendary, haunted places where cunning mages had lived and worked, to see what still lingered of their amassed knowledge. Of their power. She could leave.

The Concordium would be the perfect place to start.

Suddenly Eorien sat up, an excited smile playing on her lips. 


End file.
